1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an electrode for a living body which is suitable for a defibrillator, an electrocardiograph, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the process of a cardiac catheterization, a catheter is inserted into a blood vessel of a patient to inject a contrast media for X-ray inspection. There is, however, the case that the patient's heart is convulsed for more than 15 to 30 seconds due to an excitation in the middle of the inspection. If the convulsion of the heart continues for a long time, it causes damage to brain cells through interruptions of blood flow. Accordingly, when such a convulsion of the heart arises, in general, a high-voltage shock of 3000 to 5000 volts is given to the heart with a defibrillator.
Such a conventional defibrillator has generally a box-shaped body provided with a handle at the upper surface of the body. The defibrillator is provided with electrodes at the lower surface of the body. The electrodes are to be brought into contact with a patient's body at the portion over his heart to give an electric shock to the heart.
Such a conventional defribrillator is, however, very troublesome because it must be brought out to be used whenever the patient's heart is convulsed. Especially, there is the possibility that it is not in time for the case of emergency.
Besides, on several occasions, the electrodes of an electrocardiograph must be attached to the surface of a patient's body for getting electrocardiograms at the time of an X-ray inspection. But, because the electrodes of such an electrocardiograph are conventionally made of metal and they are not transparent in regard to X rays, they are hindrances to X-ray photographing.